


Pushing Your Buttons

by hachithegreat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachithegreat/pseuds/hachithegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who better to give your second button to than the person whose buttons you always push? (Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Your Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I know Aoba Johsai doesn't wear gakuran, but once I get an idea I have to run with it. Anyone know if there is a similar tradition for schools with blazers?

Graduation day. A day for celebrating going out into the world, and all their glorious future plans. A day for finally being done with the school grind. A happy day.

And yet here Oikawa found himself, having finished his speech as class speaker, hiding behind the gym. He flinched from inside a shadow, tucking himself further into the corner as a gaggle of second years ran past. This was no less than the sixth time that afternoon.  
“He isn’t in the gym. Have you already checked all the grounds?” The seeming leader of the group gave a glossy pout. “This is my last chance!”

_Tell me about it._ Oikawa thought bitterly. He’d been dodging girls all day, desperate to confess their feelings before it was too late. Despite his reputation, he had never accepted a single one. Their persistence would be admirable if it wasn’t so tiring. _Okay, they checked the gym already. That means as soon as the last few pass by, I can sneak in. Surely they wouldn’t recheck it, right?_  
He glanced around the corner. _Clear._  
He opened the gym door, throwing a quick glance around. A few students from other sports clubs lingered here and there. He strode briskly across the floor, eyes set on the volleyball club’s door set in the opposite wall. Too slow.

“Oikawa senpai!”  
“Sorry gotta go! _Finishingupsomecaptainstuffbye._ ” He broke into a run, outpacing the poor first year.

“What the hell is that about?” Iwaizumi growled as Oikawa burst into the room, out of breath and quickly locking the door behind himself. Oikawa froze.

“Iwa-chan… Why are you here?” He schooled himself into what he hoped sounded like his usual playful tone. The effect was somewhat ruined by his lungs demanding more air, gasping a little as his heart tried to return to normal. The pull of Iwaizumi’s shirt as he lay back on a bench, hands behind his head, was not helping the situation.

“I could ask the same thing, Trashykawa. Don’t you have a public to greet after that beautiful speech?” Iwaizumi snorted. “Did you have to put in that many clichés?”

“That’s so mean Iwa-chan. I have an image to uphold. I’m too pretty to try being the gruff manly type like you.”

“Like it even matters after today. Off to university, fresh starts and all that stuff. You probably won’t see half these people again.”

Oikawa’s smile dropped slightly at the reminder. This was where their paths diverged. Hajime was always so strong, he would probably be fine. Even though he wasn’t as outgoing, he drew people to him. Not like him. What was he going to do alone? Nobody else could put up with his moods like Hajime. Sure, they loved the smiling face he put on or his confidence as Captain, but they didn’t see through it to the insecurity. Only Hajime could, and soon he’d be hours away at school.  
He gave a small laugh. “One last memory right? Even grumpy Iwa-chan doesn’t want to go out on a bad note.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he sat up. “It was a great note until I got interrupted. You still haven’t said what you came in here for anyway.”

“I’m being hunted.” Oikawa shivered.

“You are literally the only guy on Earth who would complain about having so many fans. Maybe if you cut the crap instead of being such a prince all the time they would leave you alone. Had that ever occurred to you?” The disapproval in his tone made Oikawa look down, embarrassed.

“It- it’s not like I’m trying to encourage them. I’m nice to everyone y’know?” 

Iwazumi sighed, and picked up his jacket from the floor. “I know. Well, I’ll leave you to your hiding. If I don’t show up soon, my grandm- ” He stopped dead at the look on Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa’s gaze was fixed on Iwaizumi’s jacket, horror slowly creeping onto his features. “Iwa-chan! _You’ve been sly. Why did you keep it a secret?”_

“I- I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Here you go teasing me about being popular, but you went and got yourself a girlfriend without telling me! Who is she?” Oikawa pouted, hoping desperately that Hajime wouldn’t see the real disappointment in his eyes. 

“Girlfriend?” Iwaizumi coughed quickly, trying to hide his confusion. 

“Playing dumb doesn’t suit you. You gave away your second button.” Oikawa allowed himself a real frown this time.

“I see you managed to keep yours. The prince is too kind to choose one girl above the rest I suppose?”

“It’s not something you can just do casually right? That’s why…” He trailed off. _I can’t tell him I was saving it for him. Not now._

“‘That’s why’ what? Don’t tell me you’re finally getting serious.” Iwaizumi arched a brow. “Or have _you_ been keeping a secret from _me?_ ”

“D-don’t deflect, Iwa-chan! I asked first.”  
Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what happened. It must have been loose and fallen off. Hurry up and help me find it. Can’t go take family pictures in a messed-up uniform.”

Oikawa felt a flutter of hope in his chest. _There’s no girl. Maybe I have a chance still._ Brightening, he flipped a switch to turn on the lights. “Of course! Iwa-chan’s grandma is sooo scary. Even tough-guy Hajime can’t disappoint her.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa. Get to work or get out.” His exasperation was half-hearted.

The two boys each picked a row of lockers and started searching. Oikawa hummed to himself as he squinted at the ground, wishing he had brought his glasses. Wearing contacts all day was hard. Iwaizumi worked in silence, occasionally making a face, though what was going through his head, he chose not to share.

“Aha!” Oikawa caught a glint of gold near the base of a bench. “I found it.” 

“Thanks. D’you have a sewing kit with you?”

“Not so fast, Iwa-chan. Don’t I get a reward?” Oikawa smirked. 

Iwaizumi ground his teeth together. “You’re really going to be difficult today of all days? What happened to all that ‘good memories’ crap you were spouting?” He stepped closer to Oikawa.

“Come onnn, you wouldn’t have me any other way would you?” He held the button triumphantly high, just beyond Iwaizumi’s reach. Iwaizumi sighed.

“Have I ever told you-” He planted a hand on either side of Oikawa’s head, trapping him against a bank of lockers. “You are such a pain in the ass.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped momentarily, before he recovered and pushed himself towards Iwaizumi, throwing him off balance. Iwaizumi landed on the bench behind him where Oikawa had found the button. _This is it._

“Jeez, that hurt! Just give me the damn button already.” Iwaizumi shifted his seat.

“No. I’ve been a pain in your ass the past three years, and I don’t plan on stopping now that we’re graduating.” He fumbled at the front of his jacket. With a sharp tug, his second button was off too, leaving a hole like the one on Iwaizumi’s jacket. He held it out. “Will you accept it?”

Iwaizumi gaped at him. “Are you for real?”

Oikawa dropped his chin defensively, but held eye contact. Iwaizumi groaned, burying his face in his hands. Oikawa wavered when he saw his shoulders start shaking, and he realized he was laughing. “I’m serious Hajime!” That made him look up.

Iwaizumi wiped away a tear. “That’s a given isn’t it? _Tooru._ ”

Now it was Oikawa’s turn to gape. “W-wait… You know I’m not just talking about staying best friends right? I-” Iwaizumi cut him off, pulling him closer by the extended hand.

“I know. I know you better than anyone else. I- I had hope since you never accepted any of those girls, but there were so many I thought it was only a matter of time before I had to give you up.” 

Tears welled up in Oikawa’s eyes. “But you never said anything. I would’ve stopped flirting if you had just told me. You know I can’t do subtlety.” He weakly punched Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Could have saved so much trouble…” He finished in a mumble.

“Nah, should’ve known your skull is too thick. You never wondered why I didn’t date, even with all those goukons Makki dragged me to?” Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa’s forehead.

“Hey!”

“Sorry.” Before Oikawa could react, Iwaizumi had deftly kissed the offended spot. Oikawa made a grab at him, but Iwaizumi just shook his head. “C’mon. Both our families are going to be looking for us soon, and we better have our jackets fixed by then.”

Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi let out a hearty laugh and readjusted his hand, still holding Oikawa’s. He tugged him towards the door. “I bet the Home Ec room is free right now.” He winked.

Oikawa gave a small skip and clung closer to Hajime’s arm. “You know I really love you right?”

“Yeah, yeah, Assykawa.”

Oikawa gave him one of his signature smirks. “I had no idea you were an ass guy. Fortunately, I know someone whose is pretty nice.”

Iwaizumi tugged him along, striding through the now-empty gym. “You’ll have plenty of time to show me later.”

As they reached the gym doors, Oikawa dug in his heels. “Is that a promise?”

“It’s a promise.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa towards him for one more quick kiss.

“So are you still in a bad mood for being interrupted?”  
Iwaizumi rested his head against Oikawa’s shoulder. “No. This great.” He looked up. “But if you don’t hurry, my grandma will kill us both.”

Funny, Oikawa thought, maybe some of the cliches can come true.

 

Years later, they would look back at the pictures from that afternoon, nudging each other and smiling at the clumsily-sewn buttons.


End file.
